Figuring Out Tomorrow
by Tigyr
Summary: After a chance encounter in the past, Tim and Tony's meeting in Norfolk leads to a future neither had expected especially when they add an element of surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was written for the 2012 White Elephant Exchange on another site with the Prompt Set being:**

**1. McTibbs, that's Tim, Tony and Jethro: "We'll figure that out tomorrow." **  
**2. Gen: Zivaism: You could have knocked me over with a ... **  
**3. McGee and Abby (friends or romance or both): Broken computers **  
**General guidelines:**  
**Longer than 1000 words please. **

**Rating: any**

**Her first prompt is the one I chose, but the bunnies decided that the story had to be set just before the series begins and so far extends into seasons one and two. **

Prologue:

Homicide detective Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo sighed in disbelief when he saw what his latest assignment was: going out on a series of demonstrations with his partner, trying to recruit college kids into joining the police force or at least some part of law enforcement. He stomped out to the cruiser they'd be driving in and his partner, John Smythe smiled at the grumpy look on his face.

"Oh, knock it off DiNozzo. It's not as bad as sitting at the office writing up a report."

"Might as well be. Who actually wants to go and sit in a lecture these days?" Tony grumbled and John grinned at him as he started the engine. John had once said the same thing to his former partner and two days later he'd been going out with a young lady that had ended up marrying him. Four years have passed and John was still happily married.

"You'd be surprised, besides it's a good way to pick up chicks if you know what I mean. It's how I met Carla actually," and laughed when Tony stared at him in stunned disbelief.

"Come on partner, let's go to college."

Johns Hopkins University minutes later:

"Veritas Vos Liberabit," Tony muttered under his breath as he waited for John to finish using the restroom and one of the college students passing by stopped and smiled.

"It stands for 'The Truth Shall Set You Free.'"

Tony turned to look at the student who smiled at him again in a friendly manner. The student had sandy brown hair and a slightly pudgy body and face but it was the open gaze that held Tony's attention. No guile or anything else was in that green-eyed look, just an open gate to an innocent soul. Tony sucked in his breath as he tried to think of an appropriate response. Jesus, what was wrong with him? He was never this tongue tied.

"Hi, are you one of our speakers today?"

"Yeah, I'm Tony. I'm a detective on the police force here in Baltimore."

"Cool. I'll see you inside then." The young man said flashing Tony another welcome smile as he was pulled away by one of his friends. John came out of the bathroom and laughed at Tony's bemused expression.

"Found your dream girl already there partner?" He teased gently and Tony flushed.

"I don't know what that was." Tony whispered to himself as they walked to the back of the auditorium.

Later that night: Hands caressed him, full lips brushed over his face tracing a path down his neck and chest as they followed the hands from collar bone to pectoral muscles. His nipples hardened as white teeth nibbled on first one then the other while callused fingertips pulled on the aureole that wasn't being licked or nipped.

He always slept nude, and he felt the covers being tugged away, exposing his erection as those hands crept closer to their ultimate target. He waited with baited breath for that tongue to caress him and for those teeth to tease him into the orgasm he could feel building. Those hands that caressed him slid down and gently squeezed him; a finger nail flicked over the slit that leaked with pre-cum.

Beep-beep-beep

Tony silently screamed as he wrapped a hand around himself and finished what his dream had started. He hated not knowing who his dream lover was, and yet at the same time, he dreaded finding out who that person might be. He wasn't gay! He wasn't and yet he could have sworn those hands were not female. They'd been soft, that much was true, but the calluses on the fingertips...he didn't dare speculate just who those hands might have belonged to. He finished his hand job and stepped into the bathroom. Just before he turned on the shower he stopped and stared at himself in the mirror.

"You are not gay, you are not gay. It was just a dream a sexy, perverted dream. You are Anthony DiNozzo Jr. and you are not gay."

_A/N: I kept saying to myself...this is similar to one of my other stories...and yes, it might seem similar to An Acquired Taste...but the first few paragraphs are the main similarity...the stories will end up being entirely different. ^)^_


	2. Chapter 2

Four years later:

Norfolk had rattled him more than he'd thought possible. Tim McGee, that college student from years ago, had been a surprise Tony hadn't expected. If Tim had recognized him, he didn't show it and to Tony's chagrin that realization hurt more than if Tim had just outright snubbed him.

Gibbs hadn't said anything to him yet, and Tony sighed as he wondered what he'd tell the Boss if he did say anything to him. Just what would he tell Gibbs anyway? Especially since he was pretty sure the boss was as straight as could be. He didn't dare tell Gibbs about the few dreams he'd had prior to meeting Tim again, after all what would he say -

"Oh boss by the way I think I'm gay?"

Tony almost leaped out of his skin when Gibbs put a hand on his shoulder and whispered,

"Don't worry Tony, I won't tell a soul."

Tony sighed and sat down at his computer just as McGee walked by and handed Gibbs his report. Gibbs gave the young agent a once over, commented about Tim's degrees and Tony could almost feel ...what jealous? He shook his head to clear it and spouted something about not telling Gibbs about the kid's college information when the younger agent looked at Tony in surprise.

Later that night the dream came again and for the first time in years those hands had a name, those lips had an owner and Tony called out Tim's name when the orgasm hit.

NCIS-NCIS

He was not jealous, he would not be jealous just because Gibbs had told a junior agent that he belonged to Gibbs. He sighed as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. He wanted McGee but lately the dreams had been including a second pair of hands and a set of ice blue eyes. God what was wrong with him?

"Tony, are you alright?"

"Yeah Probie I'm fine. You better get going, you'll be late."

"Okay."

Tim's head dipped, almost as if he'd wanted to say something and stopped himself before he could. Tony put a hand on his shoulder,

"You need a ride back to Norfolk?"

Tim's face brightened and Tony smiled as the younger man nodded. "If you wouldn't mind? I, the last bus has probably left for the night. I can give you some gas money if it would help."

Tony just pointed towards his Mustang and Tim sighed in appreciation when he saw the car. "Nice...did you buy it used or did you have to do some work on it?"

Tony looked at him in surprise. "You like cars, why don't you have one?"

"I wrecked my first one shortly after my sixteenth birthday. I haven't driven since then."

Tony pondered that thought then smiled as an idea struck him.

"You wouldn't happen to need some help moving up here would you?"

Tim nodded and Tony grinned. He'd been wondering how to spend time with his probie. Moving would definitely give him that opportunity and it might give him time to figure out if he really was losing his mind.

"Can I ask you something and not have you tease me about it?" Tim asked once they were en route.

"What is it?"

"I...why don't you like me?"

Tony almost stopped the car in the middle of the highway. He looked and saw the turn off for Norfolk was just ahead and then once they were on the side ramp, he stopped the car and turned the car's engine off and turned to Tim who was fiddling with his seat belt.

"What do you mean, why don't I like you?"

"Ever since we met at Norfolk, it's as if I'm someone beneath you. I know that I'm a junior agent, but you've been acting as if I did something wrong and I'm not sure what it was."

Tony sighed in disbelief. Had he really come across that strongly in his efforts to keep Tim from finding out that he wanted him sexually - that the younger man thought he didn't like him as a friend or a fellow agent?

Tony scrubbed his face with his hands. "I'm sorry McGee. I didn't realize I was giving you that impression. I guess I just thought that-"

"That I didn't remember you?" Tim suggested softly and Tony stared at him in surprise.

Tim continued, "I wanted to say something that first day, but you gave me such a cold shoulder I was afraid you didn't remember me."

Tony groaned in disbelief. "Are you telling me that all these months, you've known who I am?"

"You're the cop who came to Johns Hopkins. You're one of the reasons I decided to go into FLETC. You'retheoneIdreamaboutatnight." The last came out in such a rush that Tony thought he'd misunderstood. As his brain deciphered just what Tim had said, he turned and faced him.

"You want me?" Tony asked.

Tim blushed and nodded still unable to believe he'd said what he did and fully ready to bolt if Tony started laughing or worse. Tony's hand reached out and touched Tim's face.

"Where's your apartment? I think we need to talk."

_a/n: early for Tim to tell Tony he'd had the car accident, but it worked for the storyline_ :)


	3. Chapter 3

Tim waited for Tony's laughter or banter when he'd confessed to the dreams he'd been having. Hearing the serious tone in the older agent's voice when Tony had asked if Tim wanted him had given him a bit of hope that his feelings might actually be returned. The slight caress before Tony had asked him where his apartment was had been encouraging too.

Now however, he was afraid that he'd overstepped his boundaries as fears from past experiences came flooding forward. Tony put a hand on his knee and Tim looked at him in the car's dim lighting.

"Apartment?"

Tim told him how to get there and Tony followed him up the stairs to the small kitchenette.

"Wow I don't think I've been in something this small since college."

Tim chuckled. "Yeah it's not an ideal thing but it was close to base and I could walk there most days."

He walked into the other room and came back out with two bottles of water, watching Tony's expression as the other man looked around.

"You don't have much in here." Tony said observantly and Tim shook his head.

"I was hoping to get on a team soon and didn't want to have to move a lot of stuff if I did."

Tony sat down on the sofa and sighed when he saw Tim fidgeting with his water bottle.

"Come here, and sit down. Talk to me."

Tim looked over at him and Tony patted the sofa beside him, trying to encourage him to open up to him at least. He could almost see the fear in Tim's eyes and knew that someone in his Probie's past has hurt him. Has laughed at his probie for being what, bisexual instead of just gay?

"What is going on in my computer geek's mind?" Tony asked softly.

"That this is all a dream and I'll wake up tomorrow and you'll be laughing at me for wanting something that is out of reach." Tim confessed.

Tony stood up, walked over to Tim and took the water bottle out of his hands before cupping Tim's face and pulling him in for a tentative kiss. Tim sighed as he felt Tony's lips caress his, encouraging him to open his mouth and accept the kiss for what it was. For Tony, the moment that Tim had acquiesced, he felt like he'd finally come home. Coming up for air, the two men stared at each other neither daring to believe that they'd found each other and that they might have a chance to explore this budding relationship.

"What do we do about Kate or worse Gibbs?" Tim asked and Tony shook his head.

"One step at a time, Probie. For now, let's see if we really want to go forward from here. I'll help you move and then we can see if this is what we want to do with our lives. It could just be a passing fancy on both of our parts."

"I hope it's not." Tim said softly and Tony smiled at him in agreement.

"Me too, but this is a sudden thing on both of our parts. No matter our fantasies, we need to explore this more. At least I do. I'm, I've never wanted anyone like I have you and it scares me more than you know."

Tim looks at him. "Why?"

Tony sighed as he tugged at Tim's arm and they sat down on the couch, snuggling against each other. "Last time I had a really serious relationship, I was in college. I was all ready to pop the question and then that last game happened and I blew out my knee."

Tim could almost guess what happened next, "She didn't want you if you weren't going to be a whole package? She didn't deserve you then."

Tony hugged him before he replied, "It's what changed my career that's for sure. I had the Phys Ed credits all lined up for my Bachelor's so that didn't affect anything. I just couldn't focus on what I needed to do next."

Tim lay there, running a hand up and down Tony's chest, imagining the crushed look on his face when he was told the news. "How did you end up becoming a cop then?"

Tony sighed, enjoying the sensations being created by such a simple touch. "I had a minor in criminal justice, and my local police chief had been trying to talk me out of the football scene. When his wife became my physical therapist, they both started encouraging me to join the local police force. We were a small enough town that nothing happened, almost like Mayberry on the Andy Griffith Show. Walking the beat was one of the ways I started strengthening my leg. From there it was just a case of moving on every few years when I got restless so to speak."

Tim sighed, "And then we passed in a hallway and a few years later you ended up on Gibbs' team."

Tony nodded, "This is the longest time I've been anywhere."

They lay there a few minutes more, neither one wanting to move, savoring each other's presence while they could. Then Tony looked at the clock on the wall and groaned.

"I need to get going. It's late and going to be later by the time I get home."

"You could stay here." Tim suggested and Tony stared at him. "The couch folds out into a bed. Unless you want to drive all the way back tonight. I just thought that you might appreciate a good night's sleep."

Tony ran a hand down Tim's face. "I'm not sure I could keep my hands off of you if I did stay. On the other hand," as a yawn interrupted his train of thought, "it might be better if I do."

Tim blushed and admitted, "I want you, but I don't know if either of us could stay awake long enough to do anything about it. It's been a long week."

He went into the small bedroom and came back out with some sheets and a blanket as well as an extra pillow. Tony in the meantime had pulled the bed out and rearranged the sofa's cushions to act as a bit of a headboard. Together they made the sofa bed up and Tim asked Tony if he wanted to use the bathroom.

Tony nodded and as he came back out he saw Tim shrugging out of his shirt. There were some bruises on Tim's side and he frowned when he saw them.

"Kate had me lock up the Watson house and then go out the upstairs window. I kinda fell on my way down. I'm okay, though, Ducky said I'm bruised but not broken."

Tony put his hand on the bruises and Tim winced slightly. "Warm shower will help alleviate some of it, make sure you take at least one painkiller afterward."

"I can't take painkillers, they make me loopy."

"You're at home; you're allowed to be loopy." Tony replied. He looked at Tim, "I'll be here if anything goes wrong. I can call Ducky who will be more than happy to come and minister to you."

Tim nodded reluctantly. He looked out into the small living room where Tony was already starting to nod off. He turned on the shower and closed the door. Tony waited until the door was closed and then opened up his cell phone and called Ducky to verify Tim's story.

"He'll be fine, Anthony, and one small painkiller will not hurt him. As you said, if you need me to, I can come and help but he does need that warmth and the painkiller to get any sleep tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

For the next couple of months things progressed in a manner that pleased both men. They'd meet after work and end up at one apartment or the other, watching movies at Tony's or going over to Tim's and listening to music while Tim typed and Tony played games on one of Tim's computers. Neither of them commented much on the feelings evoked by their continued closeness and neither of them did more than caress the other despite their growing need for more.

When the second month passed Tony knew the time had come; he had to tell Gibbs what was going on and he looked at Tim who nodded in agreement. The two of them had discussed the idea about telling Gibbs or not telling him. While they were sure he knew, neither of them liked the thought of keeping a secret from the boss especially when it came to rule 12.

"McGee, DiNozzo, my office." Yep, he knew and they followed him into the elevator. Half a heartbeat later, the elevator switch was turned off and Gibbs stared hard at both of them. "Well?"

"We're seeing each other." Tony said and Tim nodded. Gibbs continued staring at them and Tony continued, "Nothing sexual so far, but we'd like to have your approval if it does come to that."

"You mean when, Tony." Tim inserted quietly and Gibbs raised an eyebrow while Tony sputtered.

"We first met when I was still in college. Nothing happened then as neither of us knew what was going on and neither of us expected to meet again. The Watson case was the first time we talked about a relationship and how we felt about each other. These last few months we've been casually dating to see if we actually wanted to act on the dreams and feelings we've had since that first encounter."

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee while he looked from one to the other. He'd known since that first encounter at Norfolk that something had happened between his two male agents. It hadn't been hard to figure out that they were interested in each other. Hell Kate had commented the other day that if she didn't know better she'd have thought they were bopping each other.

Sighing in resignation, Gibbs just said, "Don't let it interfere with the job."

They both nodded in agreement, none of them expecting what would come next. The case had Tony undercover, essentially chained to Jeffrey White, Tim in MTAC while Gibbs and Kate were in a vehicle. By the time it was over, Tony was emotionally drained and wondering just how he'd managed to survive. White could have killed him and probably would have but for some reason, known only to White and God, the man hadn't done so.

That night, Tim could tell it was time. Tony needed to know that he wasn't alone anymore. That someone cared and that someone was Tim. He glanced up at Gibbs who nodded and quietly told everyone to go home. Tim waited until they were at Tony's car, before casually taking the keys. When Tony didn't raise even a mild protest, he ushered Tony to the passenger side and after closing the door, ran around to the driver's side.

Tony was unusually quiet during the drive out of the Yard. Tim kept glancing over at him, wondering what to do to snap him out of it when his cell phone rang. He pulled over and heard Gibbs telling him to bring Tony over to Gibbs' house.

"Boss?"

"My place McGee, ask Tony for directions if you need to. Steaks are on the grill; pick up a six-pack on your way. Better make it a case, we might need it."

Tim nodded even as Gibbs shut his cell off. He looked over at Tony who was still almost non-responsive.

"Hey DiNozzo, where does Gibbs live ?"

Tony told him and Tim took the next turn off, stopping only to go into the local liquor store and buy a case of beer. As he pulled into the driveway, Tim could smell the smoke from Gibbs' grill and could see Tony starting to respond to it too.

"Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Told me to bring you here." Tim replied and Tony sighed.

"You are a good man, Timothy McGee. Maybe we shouldn't have come here though; I'm still not sure what is going through my head."

"That's exactly why I told him to bring you here." Gibbs replied as he ushered the two younger agents into the house.

Tim sat the beer on the kitchen table and Gibbs smiled as the young man then started looking around.

"Bathroom down the hall, living room that way, I'll be out here with Tony and the beer."

Tim nodded absently, as he wandered around the house. He noted the staircase that led not only downstairs but also upstairs and even though he was curious about the rooms in either direction headed out the door where the other two men were waiting. Tony was sitting on the porch steps, sipping absently on his beer and when Tim sat beside him, Tony pulled him close, nuzzling his neck. Tim inhaled at the contact, surprised that Tony would initiate it while Gibbs was still there let alone in Gibbs' backyard.

"Just need your scent for a few minutes," Tony whispered in his ear and Tim nodded, even as he blushed at the knowing look in Gibbs' eye. A few more minutes passed and Tim had to wonder if Tony had gone to sleep when he felt Tony's hand grip his.

"I'm here Tony, Gibbs is here too. Let's eat okay? You can go watch Gibbs do whatever Gibbs does and I can always catch a cab home."

"Not gonna happen," Gibbs stated firmly. "You two are staying here tonight."

Tim blushed again, "I really don't mind boss. I just...he needs..."

Gibbs stared at him, and Tim shut his mouth as he accepted his steak and sat back down again. Tony was already cutting into his steak, drinking his beer and still not saying anything. Tim shrugged in compliance and ate his steak while keeping an eye on the man beside him.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't until their plates were empty that it happened. Tony started staring at the blood on the plates, and Tim quickly handed both his and Tony's plates to Gibbs before grabbing Tony's hands.

That instant contact made Tony look up and he shuddered as he saw the concern in Tim's green eyes. Tim started talking, not knowing what he said or anything just keeping his voice pitched low enough for Tony to hear him, to know that Tim was there and that he, Tony was not alone.

Gibbs watched for a few seconds then gradually moved closer, putting a hand on Tony's back and neck. Tony closed his eyes, willing the nightmare to go away. Tim looked over his shoulder at Gibbs who motioned with his other hand to lead Tony inside.

"Come on Tony, you're safe now. We're both safe and at Gibbs' house. There's nothing there except Gibbs' living room. That's it...come on...steady as she goes. You sure you don't have a movie quote in there?"

Tim's gentle teasing brought Tony's head up and he grabbed Tim by the neck, kissing him soundly. Tim could almost feel the sob Tony was trying to fight and he leaned into the kiss, ignoring for the moment that they were in Gibbs' house, in his living room, in full sight of any of the neighbors.

Gibbs closed the drapes, went over to the fireplace and stoked the few coals that were still burning. He then added a small log to the fire, before returning to the men who were lip-locked in that embrace. He reached out and put a hand on Tony's neck, stroking it, letting him know that Gibbs was there too.

Tony tugged at Tim's shirt, pulling it out of his pants, almost ripping it off in an attempt to get closer to Tim's body. He ran his hands up and down Tim's back, and then started attacking Tim's belt and zipper.

"Tony...Tony...DiNozzo!" Gibbs voice finally penetrated and Tony slowed down, panting as he realized that he'd been almost to the point of assaulting McGee. Tim showed him no fear though and Tony sighed as he sank to the couch behind them.

"God what am I doing?" he muttered as the other two sat down on either side of him.

"Reaction to what happened today; expected it earlier." Gibbs stated matter-of-factly. Tim nodded in agreement.

Tony turned to face his friend, the almost lover he'd come close to assaulting and studied those rose red lips. "I could have hurt you."

Tim shook his head, "You would have stopped before anything bad happened."

Tony stared at him and even Gibbs was mildly surprised by the absolute trust in those emerald green eyes. Gibbs watched with interest as Tim leaned closer to Tony, putting his head on Tony's shoulder. Tony's hand automatically came up, cupping Tim's head and Gibbs could tell that this was a common position for them when they were alone; a tiny twinge of jealousy tingled in his gut.

Tim reached out for Gibbs' hand and put it on Tony's chest. The older man looked at him, and Tim nodded for him to start unbuttoning Tony's shirt. As Gibbs did so, Tony sighed relishing the touch of hands running up and down his chest. That small connection grounded him in a way nothing else could. As Gibbs watched, Tim reached down and unbuttoned Tony's jeans. Tony lifted his hips and Tim pulled down the zipper before finally pulling the jeans off Tony's body, leaving the senior agent clad only in his unbuttoned shirt and boxers.

Tim then shucked off his own jeans and stared down at the other two men, taking a mental picture of them. As his imagination started to take over, his boxers started tenting and he sat down again, leaning once more into Tony's side. Licking Tony's neck, he listened to the small moans that were coming from Tony's throat and looked over at Gibbs to see what his reaction was going to be.

Gibbs slowly started pulling away and Tim looked at him. He could tell that the boss wasn't used to making this much contact with anyone, let alone two males. It didn't matter if they were his agents; this was something with which Gibbs was not familiar. Tim whispered something in Tony's ear and the other man nodded, relaxing into the sofa as Tim reached over and again grabbed Gibbs hand.

He tucked Gibbs hand into Tony's waistband and Gibbs stared at them. Tony lazily opened his eyes and Gibbs sucked in his breath at the desire in them.

"Touch me boss." Tony pleaded and Gibbs slowly slid his hand inside. He was surprised at how well Tony responded to him. The thickening length as he ran his hand up and down before cupping Tony had him smiling. Tony sighed and opened his legs allowing further access.

"Feels good, don't stop." Tony almost begged and Gibbs continued his ministrations. Within seconds, he could tell that Tony was ready to come to orgasm; the tightening of his balls, the slickness under his thumb as he gently caressed the slit of Tony's penis. Tony sighed as he finally came and slid into a peaceful sleep shortly thereafter.

Gibbs stared at him, and Tim chuckled bringing Gibbs' gaze to the other man in the room.

"He's wanted you to do that for a long time now." Tim said and Gibbs stared at him in surprise.

"What about you?" Gibbs asked huskily.

"I want you too, but he's the one who needed your touch tonight. That reaffirmation that he's alive and living. Besides, I've waited four years for him. A few more days won't hurt me."


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs slipped off the sofa, and motioned for Tim to do the same. Tony slid to the side, cradling a small couch pillow. Smiling at the picture Tony made, Tim sighed and was about to leave when Gibbs came up behind him and touched his chest. Tim inhaled at the touch and Gibbs marveled at just how sensitive Tim was. He put his thumb on Tim's right nipple and Tim groaned.

"You don't have to do this." Tim whispered and Gibbs ignored him.

"I think I do."

Tim whimpered as Gibbs licked his ear. "You are so sensitive, Tim. Why haven't you two been doing this?"

"We...have...just not to the point of more than petting or an occasional blow job. We didn't want to go too much further without you."

"Why me?" Gibbs asked as he slipped his hand inside Tim's boxers. Stroking Tim's length, he smiled as Tim ejaculated seconds later. Tim panted through his small orgasm before answering Gibbs question.

"Because we both want you. We want you to want us too, but weren't sure you'd want to be part of a threesome."

Twisting slightly, Tim returned the caresses on Gibbs' neck and the older man sighed.

"The question is do you want us too?"

Gibbs tipped his head, allowing the licks and nips as he thought about the consequences of becoming part of a threesome. No more lonely nights, no more working on a boat until daybreak.

"It's up to you," Tim whispered as he slipped a hand inside Gibbs' shirt and the older man shivered at his touch. "Do you want me to do this to you?"

Tim rubbed his callused fingertips over Gibbs' nipple. He then tugged Gibbs shirt out of his jeans and eased the shirt off his shoulders.

"At some point in time, do you want me to lick your neck like this, while Tony rubs your back? I'll slowly run my hands down your chest, twisting a nipple while sucking on the other one."

Tim put actions to his words and Gibbs moaned at the images being provoked as Tim continued.

"While I'm doing this, Tony will keep up a soothing rub, massaging your back, loosening tight muscles. I'll go down on my knees and unbutton your jeans, lower your zipper just enough to put a hand inside."

Gibbs moaned again as Tim did just that. He'd worn briefs today and Tim caressed him through the cotton fabric.

"Once I have your jeans off, I'll start my way back up, caressing your legs, kneading your calves and thighs. I'll inhale your scent as you slowly start panting, wanting our touch, our caresses. I'll ease your briefs off and lick your tip."

Tim continued, "I'll run my tongue up and down your cock while Tony keeps up the massage, slowly he'll sink to his knees, his hands will be at your waist, and he'll start to rub your buttocks while I keep running my tongue up and down your length."

Gibbs groaned at the sensations just as Tim cupped him and Gibbs sighed in anticipation of what might come next.

"Mmm, I'm going to suckle on them in a few seconds, and you can imagine Tony dropping to his knees, cupping those nice globes you call a butt. He's going to run his tongue up your crack, and blow on it while I keep sucking on this other package you have in front." Tim ran his hands down, kneading Gibbs buttocks, parting them slightly as he ran a finger down Gibbs crack imitating what Tony might actually do.

Gibbs was panting by now, his hands lightly gripping Tim's shoulders for support. Tim smiled as he sucked on first one then the other ball. Tim then ran his tongue back up Gibbs' length and sucked on the leaking head. Gibbs moaned again and Tim looked up at him.

"You stop now and I'll kill you." Gibbs panted and Tim smiled up at him.

Tim started sucking again, stopping only once to put a finger in his mouth. The wet finger parting his crack, acting as Tony's tongue, had Gibbs groaning as he felt his orgasm start to course through him. Shouting as he came, Gibbs gripped Tim's shoulder tighter as he bucked from the sensations that Tim's voice and touch had created.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony smiled sleepily from his place on the couch. He'd been the recipient of one of Tim's seductive visually vocal and physical blow jobs before. The mental images that Tim creates, accompanied by the feel of Tim's hands and mouth have been enough to make Tony appreciate the younger man even more than he already does.

His knees gave out and Gibbs started to crumble to the floor. Tim caught him in his arms and led him to the easy chair. Gibbs stared up at him, temporarily unable to think past the erogenous afterglow that Tim's words and touch had created in him.

"Blankets, sheets, table by couch." he managed to say and Tim nodded somehow comprehending what Gibbs was trying to tell him. Opening the door to the small table, Tim found the sheets he'd need to cover the other two as well as a blanket. He covered Tony and Gibbs with the sheets, and then spread the blanket on the floor beside the couch.

He then went to the fireplace and stoked the coals just enough to bring the flames back up, and added a small log. He looked over at the other two and smiled to himself. He was satisfied with the night's events and wondered if the other two would feel the same.

"Guess we'll figure that out tomorrow."

He said to no one in particular and was surprised when Gibbs asked,

"Figure what out Tim?"

He came and sat down beside Gibbs who ran a hand over his head. Tim leaned against the arm of the chair, still watching the fire.

"What tomorrow will bring. We were kinda hoping you'd want to be with us, but we understand that it might be too much for you."

Gibbs kept running a hand over Tim's head, as he contemplated what Tim had just put him through. He hadn't had a blow job like that since before he'd married Shannon. Shannon and Kelly; the secret he had yet to share with anyone let alone these two.

Tony snuffled and they both looked over at him. His hands were once again wrapped around a pillow and Tim stood up long enough to cover him once again with a light blanket.

"You care a lot for him, and he cares for you." Gibbs observed.

"Hmm. We still have yet to do anything beyond hand or blow jobs, but yeah, we do."

"Why wait? You could have had more."

"As I said earlier, we want you too."

Gibbs stared at him, "But why?"

Tim sighed as he wondered just how to explain. "We see the same thing in you that we saw in each other four years ago. A lost lonely soul who wants to belong to someone, and even though we're all males, it doesn't mean we can't belong to each other."

He wrapped his hands around his knees and stared into the fire. "I knew when I saw him, that I wanted to be like him. Then I started to dream about him. About us, and what we could mean to each other. Then later, when you said that I belonged to you, I wondered if you really could mean that someday. Not just me but Tony too. We want to belong, to you and have you want to belong with us."

Gibbs sighed as he thought about his three failed marriages. "God Tim, I've been married three times. Doesn't that tell you something about me?"

Tim turned around and looked at him. "That maybe they didn't understand you? That you need someone who knows what it's like to need more than just sex or conversation. That sometimes you need to be alone to work out a frustration or two or more in order to make sense of what is going on around you?"

Tony woke up at the passion he heard coming from Tim. This was a conversation they've had too. He kept his eyes closed not wanting to interfere in the conversation, waiting to hear what Gibbs would do or say in response. Gibbs slipped out of the chair, put another log on the fire then headed to the closet, and pulled out more sheets and blankets as well as an airbed. Within seconds the bed was full of air, the sheets and blankets were put on and then grabbing the pillows that Tim pulled out earlier, Gibbs laid down and stared into the fire. Tony lazily let a hand drift down and Gibbs reached for it, absently stroking Tony's palm as he let Tim's words penetrate. Tim cautiously laid down beside Gibbs, not wanting to think beyond what he's already said and almost afraid that he has said too much.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're too intelligent for me." Gibbs admitted softly.

Tim snorted. "Says the man who creates boats in his basement using only hand tools. You do realize that it takes a master craftsman to do that?"

"I can't do what you do with a computer. I get too frustrated with technology."

"I get freaking seasick when I get on a dinghy. So what? It just means that we have different backgrounds that can complement each other."

Tony smiled and grasped Gibbs hand. "Don't try and argue with him; I've lost this particular one too many times. Besides, he's right. We all bring different knowledge to the table. It's what makes us a good team on the field and can make us a good one at home as well. We don't need to be coddled all the time. We know what the day has brought to us and as my partner and friend has often told me, by having this knowledge, we know how to read each other."

Tim touched Gibbs face, "But that's only if you want us. We don't tell each other everything all of the time. Nobody is that much of an open book. It doesn't mean that we're going to demand you open up and tell us what is going on in that mind of yours. Unless we think it might be hurting you, us or the case by not doing so. In which case, yes, we might hound you a bit more. We might try to push you into opening up to us."

Gibbs said nothing for the next few minutes and Tim started to roll off the mattress when Gibbs pulled him back into his arms.

Gibbs whispered, "I have secrets; I have...I don't know if I can ever reveal them. It...I ..."

Tony inched off the couch, slipping behind Gibbs back. "Then don't try to force it. Like Tim has said, we don't need deepest darkest secrets. Just trust us once in a while to have your back here, at home, when you need us."

Tony reached his hand over to rub Tim's head, "This guy doesn't allow me to be an ostrich with my head in the sand. He's my badger. He badgers me until I start yelling at him, then he looks at me with those eyes and I can't help blabbering."

Gibbs smiled and chuckled as Tim started blushing. "I'm not that bad Tony."

"No; no there are the days like today when you know to let me deal with it; to allow it all to sink in. Then when I need you most you are there and helping me in the best way you know how." Tony said softly.


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

Trust, the one thing he hadn't known or felt in the presence of wives, lovers and yet, looking at the sincerity on the two young faces he was tempted oh so tempted to say to hell with everything and let go. To vent and rant and rave. He scrubbed his hand over his face.

Tim caressed his face, smiling at the slight confusion he saw there. "Don't worry about it tonight. For tonight, snuggle with us." Tony put an arm around Gibbs waist, and Gibbs turned slightly, just enough for Tony curl up beside him, and put his head on Gibbs shoulder.

Tim smiled at the two men. Gibbs yawned and motioned for Tim to nestle beside him. Tim did so, and Gibbs put his head on Tim's shoulder. For the first time in years, he felt himself relaxing and actually wanting to sleep.

Tim's voice softened more than Gibbs thought possible and he found himself fighting to stay awake. His eyes close as Tim said, "Cuddle with us; there you go, watch the fire, relax and sleep. We'll figure the rest of it out tomorrow. Tonight just trust that we've got your six and sleep."

Calmness; it was a feeling he hadn't felt in over twenty years and yet here he was, lying between two men, sated by a night of surprises. A fire was burning softly, and he could hear the crackling of the wood as it burned merrily in the fireplace. Two men on either side of him, both sleeping contentedly as if this were an everyday occurrence. Tony snuffled slightly and tightened his hold around Gibbs' waist.

For his own part, Gibbs was oddly comfortable, sandwiched the way he was between his two...were they his lovers now? He thought about Tony the man who has had his six for several years and had it even now, snuggled up behind him. Then there was Tim, lying on his back, sighing in his sleep as Gibbs hand seemed to drift up of its own accord and lightly caress Tim's chest and neck.

Gibbs remembered Tim telling him to relax and sleep and more than that to trust. Trust was a word that while he could do it in the field when it came to personal trust at home, Gibbs has had issues. Especially with three ex-wives and numerous lovers and yet, he'd trusted this man with something he's never trusted anyone with and that was Gibbs losing control enough to enjoy not just Tim's words, but the entire act that had accompanied it. From the first light nip and touch to the powerful orgasm that had left Gibbs weak in the knees.

Trust, the one thing that Tony had once said was a problem for all three of them. . He knew why Tony had those issues, but why would Tim have them? Tim's words came back to him "... A lost lonely soul who wants to belong to someone."

Lost and lonely, was that what he'd seen in not just one but both men's eyes? Someone who could possibly sense the loneliness he felt yet couldn't seem to express no matter how hard he tried? He doesn't trust or feels like he can't after being hurt so much over the years. He'd belonged to a family once, and he'd failed them.

"You don't belong and you can't fail if you don't try." Tim whispered against his chest and Gibbs could feel a shudder run through that young body. The younger man was still asleep and he wondered who had told Tim that. Who had beaten down the younger man's self-esteem to such an extent. He yawned and pulled both men closer to him. Tim's words from earlier that night came back to him and he nodded as sleep overtook him. "We'll figure it out tomorrow."


End file.
